


Untitled (3 January '04)

by Hope



Series: Untitled Lotrips ficlets [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Lotrips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-03
Updated: 2004-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/19445.html</p><p>for mcee.</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (3 January '04)

Rich foods feed Viggo's relaxed mind with rich images that unfurl before him even as he can still feel his body clad with inertia on the bed, laid out as if for burial in the rotting heat. Colours spread like stains in the darkness and soon he's in It, here, with the grain of the cheap plywood huge on the walls and the furniture crude blocks of colour, hard and plastic. Elijah, doll-jointed for the doll's house he grew out of, pins in his shoulders and elbows and wooden expression. Red creeping up his white skirts that turn into a bodice of skin.

Viggo wakes up in exactly the same position he fell asleep in, only now his limbs are heavier and the back of his neck damper. The room is a denser shade of dark blue, grainy in the patches of half-light. The smell of Elijah's post-sex cigarette still hovers spitefully over the bed like a carpet-snake curled around the beams, and once Viggo shakes off the concern that his feet will sink right through the floor if he stands, he gets up to open a window.

The night air is cool and seasoned with the icy white light of the moon as it trickles into the room around the half-closed curtain, Elijah's skin gritty in the shade of his jaw, thick lashes of blue veins showing through obscenely. Viggo has the irrepressible urge to press his teeth in there, to make the colour puddle around the indents like ink flowing into creases in paper.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/19445.html
> 
> for mcee.


End file.
